Maria 5D's
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Just as she is going to be executed, Maria is chosen by a force of the cosmos known as the Crimson Dragon to fight against the Demon King and his Earthbound Immortals. Together with her fellow Signers, Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Leo, and Luna, can the witch woman save both her world and theirs from total annihilation? And will she be forgiven by the heavens in the process and find love?
1. Chapter 1

_**After seeing a few episodes of this anime, I decided that I just had to write this story. Just be warned, Maria replaces Jack Atlas as a Signer. Jack's still part of the story, just not as a Signer. As a result, he wasn't chosen to be the partner of the Red Dragon Archfiend. Maria has it. So, I hope you all enjoy this one. Also, I find it fair to warn you as well that there will be biblical references in this story.**_

 _ **Small A/N: This story takes place at the end of episode 9 in the Maria the Virgin Witch anime.**_

* * *

 _ ***I don't own Maria the Virgin Witch or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Let's rev it up!" = Regular Speech

 _'I summon a monster in attack mode!' = Thoughts_

 _(Red Dragon Archfiend [Monster|Synchro|Effect] Dragon/DARK [8]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500) = Monster Card Stats_

" **Inferno Fire Blast!" = Someone Yelling**

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **Prayer to God**_

* * *

' _This is the end.'_ Maria sadly thought to herself. ' _It's the end of my life. And to think, all I wanted was to help people and make the fighting stop.'_

She was sitting on the bed in her cell where the Church was keeping her overnight before her execution come the morn, her knees drawn up to her chest as she rested her still cuffed hands on her knees. If there's anything that Maria is, besides being a witch, it's that she's a strong and independent young woman. So to her, the thought of being condemned to death by the people she's fought so hard to protect was a very scary thing for her.

And yet, just for trying to help, that archangel, Michael, cursed her to lose her magic should she ever try to start a family, and forbade her from using magic in public. And now, here she is in a prison cell waiting to be executed.

Maria sniffled as she looked out at the night sky. The moon is full tonight and was illuminating the night with such majesty. She always loved looking at the night sky when she was a little girl. It helped her take her mind off of all the scary things that were going on with the world and was just fun to her. Finding constellations and planets… she wasn't ignorant like just about everyone else she's met. She knows that Earth isn't the only planet out there.

Now, she may know that there are other planets out there, but she's not stupid enough to believe that there are other life forms out there living amongst the Earthlings.

In several other universes where aliens exist, the entire population of several alien races sneezed all at once and wondered why they did that.

Back with Maria, she knows that there are no extraterrestrial organisms out there that would be willing to go to the trouble of helping her in her darkest hour. But she does know of one divine entity who could help her.

' _That is… if he's willing to grant mercy to a witch like myself…'_

With her mind made up, Maria got up from her bed and walked towards the window and did something she never thought she'd ever do. She got down on her knees, brought her hands together, bowed her head, closed her eyes, and began to pray.

' _Dear Lord, I know not if you are listening. But I beg of you… don't allow me to be killed like this. I beg you for mercy for my transgressions! I don't care if I lose my powers forever, but please, I beg of you! Spare my life and let me repent! Amen…'_

With what might be her final prayer said, Maria finally allowed herself to collapse into tears as her sobs tore through the perpetual silence of this prison she was in. This may very well be her final night alive, and she had no way to get her affairs in order. No way to thank Ezekiel for her help in trying to free her from the clutches of this Church that wants nothing more than her death.

And worst of all… she wasn't even able to fall in love. Try to settle down and have a family of her own, which she would gladly give up her powers for.

But as she cried, she failed to notice several of the stars in the night sky twinkling brighter than usual.

It was almost as if the heavens themself were conversing.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **More of an experimental story, really. If it gets enough reviews and some constructive criticism, then I might consider continuing it.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to leave a LONG REVIEW for this story. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter will be longer than the one before it, and it also has a little something special in mind for your enjoyment. Hope everyone's ready, because this is going to be one great chapter, I think.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Maria the Virgin Witch or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Let's rev it up!" = Regular Speech

 _'I summon a monster in attack mode!' = Thoughts_

 _(Red Dragon Archfiend [Monster|Synchro|Effect] Dragon/DARK [8]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500) = Monster Card Stats_

 **"Inferno Fire Blast!" = Someone Yelling**

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **-Now, let's get up to speed with Maria 5D's-**_

* * *

Back with Maria, she knows that there are no extraterrestrial organisms out there that would be willing to go to the trouble of helping her in her darkest hour. But she does know of one divine entity who could help her.

' _That is… if he's willing to grant mercy to a witch like myself…'_

With her mind made up, Maria got up from her bed and walked towards the window and did something she never thought she'd ever do. She got down on her knees, brought her hands together, bowed her head, closed her eyes, and began to pray.

' _Dear Lord, I know not if you are listening. But I beg of you… don't allow me to be killed like this. I beg you for mercy for my transgressions! I don't care if I lose my powers forever, but please, I beg of you! Spare my life and let me repent! Amen…'_

With what might be her final prayer said, Maria finally allowed herself to collapse into tears as her sobs tore through the perpetual silence of this prison she was in. This may very well be her final night alive, and she had no way to get her affairs in order. No way to thank Ezekiel for her help in trying to free her from the clutches of this Church that wants nothing more than her death.

And worst of all… she wasn't even able to fall in love. Try to settle down and have a family of her own, which she would gladly give up her powers for.

But as she cried, she failed to notice several of the stars in the night sky twinkling brighter than usual.

It was almost as if the heavens themselves were conversing.

* * *

 _ **Divine Intervention - Call of the Crimson Dragon**_

* * *

It was late at night and Maria was still awake and staring sadly outside the window. She didn't care about sleep right now. All she cared about was the fact that she would soon be dead. Witch powers or not, she was forbidden from using them in public, and the fact of the matter is, she wishes that she could. It would seriously help her escape from these people and maybe find a new place to hide.

But then again, she probably would never be able to hide from anyone. Not with that Archangel constantly tailing her in his attempts to have her killed. And for what? Stopping a few conflicts and saving human lives? And now, her friends had to suffer because of her own mistakes.

If she could turn back time and prevent any of this stuff from happening, she would. But she knows that all such a thing would do is destroy the very fabric of reality as she knows it.

The blonde witch closed her eyes and sniffled as she continued to look out the window before wincing as she lost control of a spell she had recently been able to put up, revealing terrible burns all over her right eye. Apparently, one of the soldiers that was transporting her to this place got a little sadistic and decided to burn her eye until she was completely blind in it. Also wanting to try and make her as ugly as possible.

No one even bothered to take care of the wound. Not that it would matter in the long run.

But that's when Maria noticed something. A bright light that seemed to shine brighter than the moon. Heck, it was shining even brighter than the sun! She looked up and noticed a red star in the sky that was bathing her in a warm red glow that just seemed so surreal. So calming. Like a mother's warm embrace.

"What kind of star is that?" Maria asked herself.

She wasn't expecting an answer, but she certainly didn't expect a beam of dark red light to shoot down upon her. She yelped in shock as she felt warmth from the light that was now projected onto her, and began to panic as she began to float and was fazed out of the cell through the barred window before being brought up into the sky.

Soon, she was in front of the star, which took on the shape of a huge serpentine dragon made out of crimson red fire. The dragon let out a low rumble as it looked at Maria, making her nervous, and yet she couldn't help but still feel calm in the presence of this mighty beast.

"What are you, oh mighty dragon?" Maria asked.

The strange dragon of crimson fire seemed to purr as it brought its muzzle closer to her. The blonde witch whimpered as she was afraid that the dragon's flaming body would cause her harm just like that soldier and the fire he used. And after that experience, she doesn't want to relive any painful instances involving fire. But Maria was surprised when she was given a gentle nuzzle and wasn't burned by the dragon's fire, but rather, felt a comfortable warmth like a parent's loving embrace or the warm sun shining down on a beautiful spring day.

The dragon's eyes began to glow as Maria felt the energy of the beast pour into her. Feeling her arm beginning to tingle, Maria looked and saw on her right arm a crimson red mark resembling the dragon's right wing appear. She looked confused by this.

"This mark… Have you chosen me for something?" she asked the dragon.

The Crimson Dragon, as Maria has chosen to call it, growled and nodded its gargantuan head as it began to fly off into the sky with Maria being brought along for the ride. As the dragon began to fly faster and faster through the night sky towards the brightest red star, she heard a voice that was distorted but she seemed to know exactly who it was.

 _ **"** **Maria the witch. Thou hast been forgiven for thy sins, and thy curse lifted. Thou dost have yet a greater destiny in a world apart from yours. Trust in the ancient Crimson Dragon, and know that like all of my children, thy prayers shall be heard by me. I shall always watch over you, Maria."**_

"God…?" she gasped.

This time, a golden light of holiness began to shine upon her in combination with the Crimson Dragon as a small rectangle made of white light descended from Heaven and floated in front of Maria. The witch stared at the object with curiosity, having never seen such a thing before in all her life. It's as if this object is calling out to her. Like it has a strange connection to her. Hesitantly, she reached out to the small rectangle, and grasped it with both hands, like it was a fragile piece of glass.

Maria gasped in surprise as the rectangle began to glow even brighter, before the light itself faded to reveal that the object was a card. Like the kinds those more drunkard soldiers use to gamble in bars. But this card was much, much different from those simple poker cards.

This card's front has a silvery white background and the back has a pattern of a swirling dark brown, almost black, vortex against a lighter brown backdrop. The front of the card also has an image of what appeared to be a menacing looking dragon with the numbers three thousand and twenty five hundred underneath the image. And above the image were eight orange circles with yellow five-pointed stars in them.

"What kind of card is this?" Maria asked aloud.

 _ **"** **'Tis a card that holds great power. A blessing from myself and the Crimson Dragon. With the power of Red Dragon Archfiend, thou shalt join with five others, and save the multiverse, my child."**_

Maria looked back at the card after that explanation, eyebrows furrowed as she thought about God's words.

 _'What does he mean by that?'_ she thought to herself.

She had no further time to ponder this as the Crimson Dragon roared with great power, waking up the entire country as it flew towards the red star, and in a burst of speed and crimson fire, Maria and the dragon vanished.

And watching these events unfold from afar, was a certain Archangel who really shouldn't be meddling in the affairs of the Crimson Dragon.

"This situation is most troubling." he said as he vanished, returning to the heavens.

But what nobody seemed to notice was certain people who cared about Maria being teleported as well. Question is; where have they been sent to? And for what purpose?

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- -Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's-**_

In a broken down city known as the Satellite, formerly known as Domino City, a small group of people were huddled up in a rundown building just trying to get some rest. Although, that's much easier said than done in a place like the Satellite, all things considered.

They all appear to be around nineteen years old and are all young men. The first of them has tan skin, steel black hair that spikes up and has yellow streaks in certain areas, and dark blue eyes that almost looked like they were purple. Next is a man who is slightly taller than the first with short, spiky blonde hair, pale skin, and narrow blue eyes. The next member of the group had dark skin that was a bit on the lighter side of the spectrum with orange hair that sticks up like a bird's nest, a lean build - come to think of it, all of these guys have lean body types - and brown eyes. The final man had silvery white hair that was straight and about the length of his chin, pale skin, and brown eyes. All of them wore very similar outfits which included a pair of blue jeans, a muscle shirt, and a brown vest over their shirts.

These men go by the names Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Kalin Kessler. They're one of the Satellite's many Duel Gangs, and they're quite the strong one too. With their coordination and brotherly bonds with each other, they can easily counter any other Duel Gang that attempts to take their territory. And trust me, they've fought off quite a few of them.

But right now, despite the late night hours, the boys are still wide awake and just can't seem to get their minds to rest for the night. As a result, they were bored out of their minds. Except Yusei was actually trying to keep his mind off the boredom by reading a book he found in the trash dumped off from New Domino City. A rather engaging romance novel called Star-Crossed Lovers: The Warrior and the Witch. He had to wonder why someone would throw a book as entertaining as this one away.

"I'm so bored! It's been forever since we took over someone's territory!" whined Crow.

"It's been two hours." Yusei said. "Besides, if you're bored, why not find a way to entertain yourself?"

"Well, I would, but Jack over there smashed my paddleball this morning." Crow said, giving the blonde a pointed look.

"Hey, that was an accident and you know it, Birdbrain!" Jack snapped.

"An accident which you did on purpose, Pinecone Head!" Crow snapped back.

"PINECONE HEAD, AM I!? WELL, IT BEATS HAVING A BIRD'S NEST FOR A HEAD!" shouted Jack.

 **"WHAT!? WHY YOU..."** growled Crow.

Only for their fight to be broken up by their rather irate and very sleepy leader. He was far too tired to put up with Jack and Crow's antics this evening.

"That's enough! Both of you! I'm trying to catch a few winks here, so just zip it and do something to fall asleep like Yusei is!" Kalin snapped at his friends before mumbling "Honestly, he seems to be the only mature one out of you three."

Jack and Crow looked at their friend and leader before sighing, knowing that he was right. Not just about how Yusei seemed to be the only one doing anything productive with his time, but also the fact that he really is the mature one out of the three. Though, he does still have his childish moments from time to time. Deciding that it wasn't worth trying to argue with Kalin over this manner, the two young men walked to their bunks to try and get some shut eye before they had to rise and shine. Because they have more Duel Gang territory to claim and it won't be easy if they don't get a good night's sleep.

But as they were about to bed down, the place was rocked by a loud explosion that caused a few small tremors and knocked the four off balance. After the shaking stopped, they all looked towards the door that was the entrance to their base.

"What the hell was that!?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that someone's in trouble." Yusei said.

"Another one of your gut feelings, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Well, they haven't steered us wrong yet." Yusei replied.

Kalin got up from his bed and quickly put his shoes on before going to get his deck and Duel Disk. It looked very similar to the Duel Disks that were used in the Battle City tournament a long time ago. Before the Satellite became what it is now.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm with Yusei on this one. If someone got caught in that explosion, they'll need help, and we're the closest ones who can give them that help." Kalin said.

Knowing that he was right, the remaining members of The Enforcers quickly got their shoes on and grabbed their decks and Duel Disks before rushing out to find the source of the explosion. Which didn't take long, considering there was a small crater outside their headquarters. And inside the crater was a very familiar girl. At least to all of us.

"Who's she?" Jack asked.

"That doesn't matter right now! I'll bring her inside, you guys go get Sector Security!" Yusei said as he moved to get into the crater. "As much as I hate to say it, we'll need their medics to help this girl, because she'll likely have life threatening injuries."

As much as they wanted to argue, the others grunted and nodded in acceptance and began to rush towards the Sector Security building. Yusei is right. They'll need experienced medics to help this girl in case she's seriously hurt from whatever happened to her. And chances are, she is.

Yusei began to slide on the soles of his feet into the bottom of the crater, where groaning in pain and protecting a certain card, was Maria. Though, Yusei doesn't know who she is yet.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that does it for this chapter. Now, if you guys wouldn't mind answering a few questions for me, that would be most helpful.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What kind of deck should I give Maria? Spellcaster, an original deck, or Jack Atlas's deck?**_

 _ **2.) Should I have her do time in the Facility like Yusei eventually does when she goes to New Domino City, or should I come up with a way for her and Yusei to legally move there?**_

 _ **3.) What type of Duel Disk do you guys want Maria to have? Battle City, 5D's Standard, Duel Academy (Please specify dorm color of Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue), Orichalcos?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to answer my questions and leave a long review. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
